Cauchemar douloureux
by ameliedavid
Summary: Ma fic a lieu juste après la mort de Kate. Le lendemain, Tony découvre une jeune femmme assise à son bureau. Comment va-t-il réagir en découvrant que c'est elle qui hante ces cauchemars depuis plusieurs années? Et quel secret cache-t-elle?
1. Chapter 1

_Il savait qu'il ne devait pas s'arrêter. Courir, toujours courir. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il courrait, ni où il courrait mais il savait qu'il ne devait pas s'arrêter. Ses jambes ne le portaient plus, tous ses muscles le faisaient souffrir et respirer devenait de plus en plus difficile mais il ne devait pas s'arrêter. Alors il continuait de traverser cette allée sombre dont il ne voyait pas la fin, cachée par une nappe de brume. Des silhouettes fantomatiques se dressèrent sur les côtés de l'allée sombre, leur visage caché dans l'ombre. Il ne prêta garde à leurs cris. Ils n'étaient rien pour lui alors que d'autres l'attendaient au bout de cette ruelle. Il le savait qu'ils l'attendaient, qu'ils comptaient sur lui. Il continua donc de courir, pour eux. Soudain, une silhouette se détacha sur le côté. Il reconnut sa mère, décédée lorsqu'il n'était qu'un enfant. Ralentissant son rythme, il observa ses traits. La douleur se lut sur son visage. Douleur, car elle savait ce qui attendait son enfant au bout de cette allée. Douleur, car elle ne voulait pas le voir souffrir. Douleur, car elle savait qu'elle n'avait plus la première place dans son cœur. Alors il reprit sa course car d'autres l'attendaient. Son corps protestait contre le violent effort auquel il était soumis mais il lui imposa le silence. La chape de brume qui dissimulait à son regard le fond de l'allée commença à se disperser lentement. Il aperçut d'abord une chevelure, sombre comme l'ébène. Il s'arrêta, observant la jeune femme qui se retournait vers lui. Sa beau bronzée trahissait son origine étrangère. Il observa ses traits fins avant de croiser son regard. La lueur qui brillait au fond de ses yeux trahissait ses sentiments. Il y lisait d'abord de l'amour et de la tendresse, de la joie et de la fierté. Puis il décela la douleur et la tristesse qui étreignait son cœur. Il avait lu la même sur le visage de sa mère. Il aperçut alors l'enfant qu'elle tenait dans ses bras : une petite fille âgée de trois ans, possédant la même chevelure que sa mère. La jeune femme déposa sa fille sur le sol, à côté d'un garçon qu'il dit savait être son frère jumeau. La brume s'était levée, dévoilant toute la scène. A coté des deux enfants et de leur mère se tenait un lit où était couchée la petite dernière de la famille, jeune bébé de quelques mois. L'aînée surveillait sa petite sœur. Elle était le portrait de sa mère sauf ses yeux. De couleur vert émeraude, ils étaient semblables aux siens. Son regard semblait le supplier mais il ne pouvait bouger. Il était figé, cloué sur place, sans pouvoir agir. Il savait que quelque chose allait advenir ; il le pressentait mais ne pouvait rien faire. Il ne bougea pas lorsque cinq hommes armés et vêtus de noir s'approchèrent de la petite famille. Il ne bougea pas lorsque l'un d'eux tendit son arme vers le petit garçon et l'assassina avant de faire subir le même sort. Il ne bougea pas lorsqu'il vit la jeune femme se précipiter vers son bébé tentant de le sauver désespérément de cette exécution. Il ne bougea pas lorsque la petite fille aux yeux verts courut vers sa mère avant d'être touchée par l'une des balles meurtrières s'échappant des fusils des cinq hommes. Il ne bougea pas lorsque la mère, après avoir assisté à l'exécution de ces enfants, se tourna vers lui, le regard empli de douleur et de colère, de tristesse et de rage. Il ne bougea pas lorsqu'elle s'éloigna, le poids de sa culpabilité alourdissant sa démarche. Il reposa son regard sur la petite fille aux yeux verts qui vivait ses dernières heures. Elle se tourna vers lui, et un cri franchit ses lèvres. C'était un cri qu'il ne pourrait jamais oublier ; un cri qui le hanterait toute sa vie, jusque dans ses pires cauchemars. « PAPAAAAAAAAAA! »._

Lorsque Tony se réveilla en sursaut, le cri de la petite fille résonna encore quelques instants à ses oreilles. Il haleta, surpris de se retrouver dans son lit, le dos moite. La lueur de la lune se faufilait entre les interstices de ses volets et dansait sur le mur face à lui. Il se tourna vers son réveil qui affichait 5:30. Sachant qu'il ne réussirait à se rendormir, il décida de se lever et de se servir un bon café. Ce la faisait des années maintenant qu'il faisait régulièrement ce cauchemar et cela l'intriguait. Il ne connaissait pas la jeune femme qui apparaissait dans ses sommeils les plus profonds. Et ce n'était pas faute d'avoir cherché. Il avait épluché tous ses albums photos, ouverts tous les cartons contenant ses souvenirs d'enfance et de jeunesse sans pouvoir mettre la main sur la moindre image d'elle. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi une parfaite inconnue revenait aussi souvent dans ses pensées, ni pourquoi il avait l'impression de bien la connaître dans ses rêves.

Il posa la tasse de café qu'il venait de finir dans l'évier. Il ne voulait plus penser à ce cauchemar qui lui faisait froid dans le dos. Car il devait admettre qu'il avait peur. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bains, espérant qu'une bonne douche bien chaude le calmerait. Lorsqu'il fut prêt, il décida de partir travailler, même si l'heure, 6h45, était extrêmement matinale pour lui.

Dans l'ascenseur qui le menait à son bureau, Tony se rendit compte que ce qui lui faisait le plus peur dans son cauchemar était cette impression qu'il avait de bien connaître la petite fille. La couleur de ses yeux, si semblables aux siens, le perturbait. Puis il y avait son regard, et la confiance et l'amour qu'il y lisait, à chaque fois qu'il la retrouvait dans son sommeil. Et enfin son cri, ce mot qui était le dernier à franchir ses lèvres et auquel il avait la curieuse impression d'être habitué. Le jeune agent du NCIS fut soulagé lorsque l'ascenseur s'arrêta et que ses portes s'ouvrirent, coupant court à ses pensées. Il se dirigea vers l'espace réservé à leur équipe, celle de Gibbs avant de s'arrêter entre les bureaux, étonné. Une jeune femme était assis au sien, feuilletant distraitement un magazine qu'elle avait probablement pris dans ses affaires.

Je peux savoir ce que vous faites à mon bureau, lui demanda-t-il.

J'attends l'agent Gibbs, lui répondit-elle sans lever le nez de ses affaires. Savez vous quand est-ce qu'il arrivera?

Non, mais j'aimerais bien que vous me rendiez mon bureau, si ce n'est pas trop vous demander. A moins que vous n'ayez décider de l'occuper toute la journée.

Vous savez, il suffisait de le demander, répliqua-t-elle en se levant.

Elle croisa son regard et il fut incapable d'articuler le moindre mot. Il reconnaissait ses yeux noirs et ses traits fins. Il se demandait comment est-ce que la simple vue de la chevelure noire ne l'avait pas intrigué. Devant lui, se tenait la jeune femme qui hantait ses cauchemars. Elle lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau, si ce n'est que celle qui se tenait devant lui lui paressait avoir au moins dix ans de plus que celle de ses cauchemars. Alors qu'il l'observait ainsi, sans rien dire, il vit une once de surprise, puis de peur traversait son regard. Il eut à peine le temps de voir la douleur se peindre sur ses traits avant qu'elle ne se ferme et que son visage n'exprime plus aucun sentiment. Elle s'écarta de son bureau et s'assit à celui de McGee. Tony l'observa sans la lâcher du regard. Sa silhouette lui paraissait familière. Il ne se lassait de l'admirer, notant l'habitude qu'elle avait de coincer derrière l'oreille une mèche de cheveux rebelles. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, la jeune femme soupira et leva son regard du magazine qu'elle lisait pour plonger dans les yeux de Tony :

Vous voulez quelque chose?

Oui... Non... Enfin... Pourquoi voulez-vous voir Gibbs?

Pour l'empêcher de tuer l'un des agents de mon agence?

Et vous travaillez pour?

Mossad. Je m'appelle Ziva David.

Agent spécial Anthony DiNozzo. Vous savez que votre agent a tué ma partenaire.

Vous vous trompez, Ari n'aurait jamais fait cela.

Son téléphone sonna, empêchant Tony de répliquer Il l'observa s'éloigner et discuter en hébreu avec son mystérieux interlocuteur. Il se demanda même si il était possible qu'elle ait le culot de parler à ri Haswari sous leur nez alors qu'ils tentaient désespérément de l'attraper. La main de son patron s'abattit sur l'arrière de son crâne, le faisant sortir de ses pensées.

Patron?

Concentre-toi Tony. Je tiens à attraper ce salop.

Justement... En parlant d'Haswari...

Que se passe-t-il Tony?

Le Mossad a envoyé un de leurs agents.

Gibbs claqua le tiroir de son bureau avec force avant de se tourner vers son agent. La fureur qui s'échappait de don regard était visible de tous.

Qu'est-ce qu'ils croient? Qu'il leur suffira de m'envoyer un de leur mercenaire armé jusqu'au dents pour me faire peur.

Agent Gibbs! Demanda une voix derrière les deux hommes.

Jenny? Répondit Gibbs.

Je viens de m'entretenir avec le directeur adjoint du Mossad. Il nous envoie l'un de ses agents pour que cette affaire soit réglée sans créer un incident diplomatique entre nos deux pays.

Je ne travaille pas avec des assassins.

Pourquoi tout le monde croit-il que les agents du Mossad sont des assassins? Demanda Ziva qui s'avançait vers eux. Je suis content de te revoir Jenny.

Moi aussi Ziva. Cela faisait longtemps. Comment vas-tu depuis?

Très bien. Rien n'a changé, tu sais.

Tu es toujours sur la piste de …

Oui, la coupa-t-elle avant qu'elle n'en dévoile plus.

Les deux hommes observaient sans dire un mot l'échange entre les deux jeunes femmes.

Agent Gibbs., vous travaillerez avec l'officier David. Vous partagerez toutes les informations sur cette enquête.

Gibbs ne répondit rien, montrant son mécontentement. Jenny sourit, reconnaissant la méfiance de son ancien partenaire.

Je luis dois la vie Jetro, lui murmura-t-elle avant de repartir vers son bureau.


	2. Chapter 2

5 ans plus tard

Comme tous les matins, Ziva était assise à son bureau depuis plus d'une heure lorsque la sortie de l'ascenseur retentit, annonçant l'arrivée de son coéquipier. Elle leva la tête et aperçut le jeune italien s'asseyant à son bureau, un sourire charmeur sur le visage.

- Bonjour Ziva! Tu as passé un bon week-end?

- Bonjour, répondit-elle brièvement.

Il lui lança un regard interrogateur avant de passer derrière son bureau et d'allumer son ordinateur.

- Eh, le bleu! Tu sais ce qui lui arrive à notre agent de probation? Demanda-t-il en apostrophant leur collègue.

- Non, et tu devrais la laisser tranquille, Tony!

- Dis moi McConseil ; depuis quand je prends ton avis en compte?

- Euh..., bafouilla McGee, tu ne m'écoutes jamais Tony.

- Et oui le bleu. Alors pourquoi continues-tu à me donner des conseils?

- Parce-que si tu ne te tais pas maitenant DiNozzo, tu pourras chercher un nouveau travail dès demain matin, répliqua leur patron en s'avançant entre leurs bureaux, un café à la main.

- Tout de suite, patron, répondit l'italien.

- Attrappez vos affaires, on a un Marine mort.

oOo

Pendant le trajet, Ziva observa les maisons silencieusement. Cette banlieue de Philadelphie était habitée majoritairement par des familles de militaires et de policiers. Ce n'était donc pas la première foisqu'ils venaient par ici, mais cela faisait bien longtemps que Ziva n'avait mis les pieds dans la rue où Gibbs s'arrêtait, et la dernière fois, elle était seule. Elle observa ses collègues sortir du véhicule avant d'en faire autant. Elle s'arrêta en bas de la grande maison tandis que ses collègues montaient les marches conduisant au perron. Tony se retourna et l'aperçut figée, devant la voiture.

- Tu viens, Ziva?

-Oui, j'arrive.

Il se retourna, l'air préoccupé par l'attitude de sa collègue. La jeune femme dut faire un effort pour mettre un pied devant l'autre. Elle ne voulait pas avancer. Trop de mauvais souvenirs lui revenaient en mémoire. Elle ne voulait pas revivre ce qu'il s'était passé huit ans auparavant. Elle voulait seulement tout oublier, et voila que son patron les amenait ici.

-Ca va Ziva? Tu n'as pas l'air bien, remarqua Tony lorsqu'elle les rejoignit dans le salon.

La jeune femme le regarda, se contentant de le fixer sans répondre. Se doutait-il des pensées et des craintes qui étreignaient son coeur? Et si quelqu'un les reconnaissait? Que se passerait-il? La journée s'annonçait très mal. Elle saisit l'appareil photo et commença à photographier la scène de crime. Le major Jerry McCoy avait été trouvé par la femme de ménage que McGee interrogeait. Celle-ci affirma qu'il vivait seul ici depuis son divorce, pourtant, Ziva avait découvert dans sa chambre des sous-vêtements féminins qui ne semblaient pas appartenir à Mme McCoy. L'employée avait aussi découvert une fenêtre donnant sur l'arrière fracturée et, pensant immédiatement à un cambriolage, elle avait prévenu aussitôt la police. Alors qu'elle allait montée à l'étage, elle aperçut dans un angle du salon le corps sans vie du major. Celui-ci quittait habituellement la maison avant qu'elle n'arrive, leur apprit-elle. Ducky confirma l'hypothèse formulée par Tony : le major avait été étranglée. Il situa l'heure du décès aux alentours de 23h30.

Lorsque Tony et Ziva eurent fini de récolter tous les indices, Gibbs les envoya interroger les voisins dans l'espoir de découvrir l'identité de la jeune femme mystériuse qui fréquentait le major. Pendant qu'ils traversaient la rue jusqu'à la maison d'en face, Tony exposait à sa partenaire sa théorie sur l'ex-femme jalouse découvrant le major avec sa maîtresse. Mais la jeune femme ne l'écoutait pas du tout. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées. Pour se rassurer, elle se dit qu'un quartier changeait beaucoup en huit ans, et que les personnes qu'elle avait connues ici, n'y habitaient probablement plus.

Tony, de plus en plus intrigué par le comportement de sa coéquipière s'arrêta. Surprise, la jeune femme qui le suivait de près perdit l'équilibre. Tony la rattrapa mais garda ses mains autour de ses avants-bras.

- Que se passe-t-il Ziva?

- Rien, répondit-elle en s'efforçant de se dégager.

- Tu te comportes bizarrement depuis ce matin, tu n'as pas dit un mot, tu ne m'as pas envoyé promené une seule fois, tu es toujours perdue dans tes pensées, tu... Mon Dieu Ziva, il y a quelque chose, alors ne me dit pas rien! Je préfererais que tu me dises que tu ne veux pas en parler plutôt que tu me mentes comme cela, répliqua le jeune homme en colère.

- Je suis désolée, mais... tu sais... il y a des jours comme cela parfois, où on ne se sent pas bien. C'est tout et ce n'est pas grave.

L'italien plongea son regard dans le sien, essayant de déceler une trace de mensonge mais ne trouvant rien, il finit par relêcher la jeune femme et reprit son chemin jusqu'à la porte. Tandis qu'il frappait, Ziva checha du regard une quelconque indication du nom de la famille vivant ici. Elle déchiffra le mot WALTERS sur la boîte aux lettres et soupira de soulagement. Tony n'eut pa le temps de s'en inquiéter car la porte s'ouvrit sur une jeune femme légèrement enceinte et portant sur sa hanche un enfant de trois ans.

- Agent Tony DiNozzo, NCIS, et voici ma coéquipière Ziva David. Nous enquêtons sur... ce qui est arrivé au major McCoy, finit-il en regardant le jeune enfant.

- D'accord, vous voulez entrer?

- Je pense que cela sera mieux pour discuter en effet.

- Très bien. Mais je vous préviens, ce n'est pas très bien rangée. Mon mari est reparti sur le front et avec ma grossesse, j'ai plus de mal à m'occuper de Luke, et... enfin voila.

Tony et Ziva la suivirent jusqu'au salon où ils s'assirent pour discuter.

- Vous connaissez bien votre voisin? Demanda Ziva.

- Je connaissais surtout sa femme. Elle a accouché de sa dernière en même temps que moi. On s'entendait bien.

- Vous savez pourquoi ils ont divorcé? Interrogea Tony

- Pas vraiment. Ils étaient heureux mais... il ya un an, Jerry a commencé à travailler beaucoup plus. Il s'est mis à rentrer de plus en plus tard. Lisa a commencé à en avoir marre et un jour elle lui a dit de choisir.

- Saviez-vous s'il la trompait?

- Au début c'est ce que je pensais, mais Lisa m'a dit que c'était faux. Par contre, il y avait cette femme..., je ne l'ai vue qu'une seule fois avec Lisa mais elle m'a dit qu'elle la voyait beaucoup rôder autour de chez eux et surtout autour de son mari.

- Elle la connaissait?

- Non. Je ne pourrais même pas vous la décrire, répliqua Mme Walters.

- Connaissez-vous la jeune femme que fréquente le major McCoy?

- Quelle femme? Il ne voit personne. Il vient ici dès qu'il rentre du travail, et toujours seul.

- Vous êtes sûr?

- Oui. Je n'ai jamais vu une autre femme que Lisa rentrer dans la maison d'en face.

- Merci beaucoup Madame. Nous vous recontacterons si nous avons des questions.

Lorsqu'ils furent sortis, Ziva et Tony firent le point sur ce qu'ils avaient pris. Ils étaient tous deux d'accord sur le fait que la jeune femme ne mentait en affirmant ne pas connaître la jeune femme que fréquentait le major. Mais alors qui était-elle et pourquoi se cachait-elle? Ils allèrent jusqu'à la maison d'à côté. Ziva resta figée sur place en reconnaissant la grande bâtisse dressée devant eux. Elle finit par se ressaisir etsuivit Tony jusqu'au seuil. Personne ne vint répondre quand il frappa, comme elle s'y attendait. Alors que Tony frappait à nouveau, la porte de la maison d'en face s'ouvrit et une jeune femme les apostropha :

- Vous êtes de la police?

- NCIS. Quelqu'un habite ici?

- Cette maison est vide depuis des années.

Tony et Ziva redescendirent et traversèrent la rue.

- Bonjour, les salua la jeune femme. Je m'appelle Helen.

- Je suis l'agent Tony DiNozzo et voici Ziva David. Ca fait longtemps que la maison d'en face est vide?

- J'ai aménagé ici il y a cinq ans et cela faisait déjà plusieurs années que personne n'y vivaient. Pourtant elle est encore meublée. Il y a une légende dans le quartier qui dit qu'il y a longtemps, un couple habitait ici, avec leurs quatre enfants. Un soir, quand les parents sont revenus, ils ont trouvé la baby-sitter et les enfants assassinés. Depuis, on a jamais revu quelqu'un ici. Certains disent que le soir, si vous regardez au travers des fenêtres, vous pouvez voir l'ombre des enfants jouait dans la maison.

Tony eut froid dans le dos. Il se retourna et observa la maison. Il avait une étrange impression de déjà-vu. Il était incapable d'expliquer le sentiment qu'il ressentait à la vue de cette maison. Pourquoi frissonnait-il? Pourquoi avait-il soudainement envie de pleurer? Il se tourna vers sa coéquipière qui ne semblait guère être dans un meilleur état que lui.

- Ca va Tony? lui demanda-t-elle.

- Je... je crois que je connais cette maison. Je ne sais pas comment dire, mais j'ai une impression bizzare.

Ziva l'observa, l'air tendu.

- Ce n'est rien, finit par dire Tony. J'ai probablement du travailler sur ce meurtre du temps où j'étais à Philadelphie.

Les deux agents reprirent leur interrogatoire qui se révela fructueux. Helen avait aperçu, un jour, une femme quittant par l'arrière la maison du major. Mais malheureusement, elle était incapable de la décrire. Ils retournèrent retrouver Gibbs et McGee pour leur faire part de leurs découvertes.

Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient tous quatre à monter dans leur voiture pour rejoindre le QG du NCIS et poursuivre leur enquête, une femme d'un certain âge s'approcha d'eux, l'air inquisiteur. Lorsqu'elle fut suffisament près pour apercevoir leur visage, elle s'exclama :

- J'ai cru m'être trompé quand j'ai vu vos silhouettes mais je savais bien que j'avais encore toute ma tête. En même temps qui aurait cru vous revoir un jour par ici? Ca alors, Tony et Ziva DiNozzo de retour dans le quartier!

A ces mots, Ziva qui devenait de plus en plus tendue soupira. Après tout, elle aurait du savoir que son secret ne tiendrait pas bien longtemps. Ses coéquipiers, quant-à-eux, observaient la vielle dame, d'un air surpris. Celle-ci continua cependant à s'adresser à eux :

- Nous pensions que vous ne reviendriez pas ; même si vous n'aviez pas vendu la maison. Après le... drame... que vous y avez vécu. Ah mon Dieu, ils étaient pourtant adorables ces petits!

Ziva décida de la couper avant qu'elle ne parle trop. Quitte à dévoiler son... leur passé, autant qu'elle le fasse elle-même.

- Mme Clayron! Cela fait longtemps que nous ne nous sommes vus mais nous avons été bien occupés ces dernières années.

- Oh, vous savez, ma chère Ziva, j'ai pensé que vous et votre mari était retourner dans votre pays, en Israël. Cela expliquait l'abscense de nouvelles.

- Et vous aviez raison. Je suis reparti là-bas quelques mois plus tard pour reprendre mon travail au Mossad.

- Seule? Demanda la vieille dame très perspicace.

- Ecoutez, nous sommes au beau milieu d'une enquête, si vous voulez je peux passer chez vous un quart d'heure discuter mais après il faut que je retourne travailler, proposa-t-elle à Mme Clayton, de plus en plus gênée.

- Gibbs, demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers lui. Je peux? Je vous rejoins juste après.

Il acquiesça avant de monter dans le véhicule, suivi de McGee. Il aperçut son autre agent, toujours debout, observant leur collègue.

- DiNozzo? Tu viens.

L'italien s'assit sans bruit. Les deux hommes purent voir comvien il avait été troublé par la scène qui venait de se dérouler. Il semblait complètement perdu, encore plus qu'eux. Ils décidèrent de ne rien dire et roulèrent en silence, se demandant ce que signifiait l'échange auquel ils venaient d'assister. Ils semblait bien que Ziva possédait encore bien des secrets, dont certains incluant Tony.

oOo

De retour au NCIS, Tony s'assit directement à son bureau. Alors que McGee allait en faire de même, Gibbs l'arrêta :

- McGee, vous me cherchez tout ce que vous pouvez concernant l'affaire du meurtre qui a eu lieu dans la rue il y a longtemps.

- Mais patron, ça remonte à longtemps!

- Et alors, McGee?

- Ca va prendre du temps!

- Alors pourquoi vous n'y êtes pas déjà?

McGee bafouilla quelque chose avant de s'asseoir et de plonger le nez dans son écran. Gibbs observa alors son deuxième agent. Tony semblait fixer un point inviible en face de lui, perdu dans ses pensées. Gibbs partit alors se chercher un café.

Lorsqu'il revint, McGee l'apostropha :

- Patron! J'ai trouvé quelque chose. Voici un article parut le 15 juin 2002, dit-il en affichant sur l'écran un journal.

- "_Un policier et sa femme découvrent à leur domicile les cadavres de leurs enfants._", lut l'homme aux cheveux gris. Et...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase avant que les portes de l'ascenseur ne s'ouvrent sur leur collègue.


	3. Chapter 3

Je sais que cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas mis de nouveau chapitre mais je suis en première année de médecine je n'ai donc pas le temps d'écrire quoi que ce soit. Cependant je viens de trouver ce fichier sur mon ordinateur auquel il manquait seulement trois lignes donc je le mets en ligne. Pour la suite, j'essairai de mettre mes 2 fics à jours au mois de janvier lors de mes vacances du 7 au 15. Désolée encore mais je n'oublie pas mes fics!

* * *

Dans l'ascenseur, Ziva se demandait ce qui l'attendait auprès de ses coéquipiers. Ils voudraient des explications, elle en était sûre. Maisétait-elle prête à leur en donner? Etait-elle capable de revivre ce drame qui hantait ses nuits depuis des années? Et surtout, était-elle prête à supporter la réaction de son partenaire lorsqu'il découvrirait la réalité? A faire face à la colère, l'amertume voire même le dégoût qu'il ressentira lorsqu'il apprendra toute l'histoire? Les mains de la jeune femme se mirent à trembler. Elle sentit ses jambler flageoler sous son poids et son coeur s'accéléra. Elle d'habitude si maîtresse d'elle-même, était en train de perdre tout contrôle sur ses émotions. Elle s'appuya contre la paroi métallique de l'ascenseur et tenta de se calmer.

Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent , elle s'avança avec appréhension dans l'open-space. Son estomac était noué et elle n'osa pas croiser les yeux de ses coéquipiers. Elle sentait le poids de leurs regards sur elle mais ne pouvait pas lever la tête. Une voix la força à sortir de son silence.

- Ziva? Demanda Gibbs.

Elle savait qu'il voulait des explications, qu'ils en voulaient tous, et qu'elle ne pourrait pas y échapper. Cependant, si elle devait revivre cette horreur, il n'était pas question qu'elle le fasse deux fois.

- Peux-tu appeler Ducky et Abby? Murmura-t-elle faiblement.

Il se dirigea vers son bureau et passa le coup de fil. Elle leva les yeux et regarda autour d'elle. Son regard tomba sur l'écran et l'article qui était resté affiché. Elle se mit à trembler légèrement.

- Ziva? L'appela McGee alors qu'elle commençait à s'enfoncer dans un flot de souvenirs. Elle lui adressa un faible sourire avant de reporter son regard sur le sol à se pieds. Le silence sembla rester une éternité. Soudainement, l'ascenseur sonna, la faisant sursauter. La voix inquiète d'Abby leur parvint :

- Gibbs! Gibbs! Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Pourquoi nous as-tu demandé de venir ici? Il y a un problème? L'un de vous a été blessé?...

- Calme-toi, ma chère, lui conseilla le médecin légiste qui arrivait juste derrière elle. Laisse Jethro s'expliquer.

- On monte en salle de conférence? Demanda l'homme au regard d'acier.

Ziva mit quelques secondes à comprendre qu'il s'adressait à elle. Elle hocha la tête puis les suivit dans l'escalier. Arrivés dans la salle de conférence, elle s'assit en bout de table devant la fenêtre. Chacun prit place avant de se tourner vers elle. Elle les observa l'un après l'autre, évita le regard de Tony et commença son récit :

- Je suis déjà venue aux Etats-Unis il y a longtemps, raconta-t-elle en se levant et en marchant vers la fenêtre. Mon père avait fini par accepter que je vienne faire mes études ici. Je l'avais convaincu en lui montrant tout ce que cela pouvait m'apporter pour ma formation au Mossad. A l'époque, je débutais tout juste là-bas. J'y étais entré suite à la mort de ma soeur, mais peu-à-peu, l'adrénaline qui m'avait poussée à chercher les coupables et à venger Tali, me quitta. J'avais tout juste dix-neuf ans lorsque je suis arrivée à Philadelphie.

Elle fit une pause, laissant ses coéquipiers assimiler ses paroles. Elle savait que Tony essayait de faire le lien avec ce qu'il avait vécu là-bas.

- Mon arrivée n'a pas été des plus calmes. Dès ma deuxième semaine dans ce pays, j'ai été arrêtée sur la route pour excès de vitesse. C'est comme cela que j'ai rencontré l'un des inspecteurs de Philadelphie.

La jeune femme ferma les yeux en repensant à cette rencontre inattendue.

_Flashback_

_ La jeune femme soupira et se rangea sur le côté de la route. Elle posa son front ssur le volant. Avec cette histoire, elle risquait d'être sérieusement en retard en cours. Elle releva la tête et observa les deux policiers s'avancer vers son véhicule. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre et le plus jeune des deux s'adressa à elle tandis que son coéquipier s'était arrêté quelques mètres derrière :_

_- Inspecteur Anthony DiNozzo, police de Philadelphie. Je peux voir vos papiers, s'il-vous-plaît._

_ Elle fouilla dans son sac et en sortit son permis de conduire, sa carte grise et sa carte d'identité. Le séduisant jeune homme y jeta un coup d'oeil avant de croiser à nouveau son regard. Il ne dit rien pendant quelques instants et elle fut frapper par le flot d'émotions qu'elle vit passer dans ses yeux. Elle remarqua qu'il avait de magnifiques yeux verts comme elle n'en avait jamais vu dans son pays natal. Puis son reagrd se posa sur sa bouche et ses lèvres qui paressaient ne demander qu'à se poser sur les siennes. Elle reprit ses esprits et se racla la gorge, les faisant tous deux revenir sur Terre._

_- Je peux savoir pourquoi vous m'avez arrêtée? Demanda la jeune femme en le regardant franchement, droit dans les yeux._

_- Vous rigolez? Répliqua l'inspecteur en laissant échapper un petit rire sarcastique._

_-Non! Et je me demande toujours ce que vous me voulez, inspecteur._

_- Avez-vous vu la manière dont vous conduisiez? Et vous rouliez largement au-dessus de la limite de vitesse! Je viens d'être appelé sur une scène de crime ; je n'ai pas besoin d'un deuxième cadavre surles bras._

_- Oh, vous savez, si je voulais tuer quelqu'un, j'utiliserais d'autres méthodes bien plus efficaces q'un accident de voiture._

_- Je parlais de votre cadavre, Melle David. Ce serait bien dommage qu'une si jolie jeune femme finisse aussi tristement._

_- Dois-je comprendre que vous me trouvez jolie, inspecteur?_

_ Avant qu'il ne puisse lui répondre, son coéquipier l'interpella. Il lui répondit avant de se tourner à nouveau vers la jeune femme :_

_- Ecoutez, je dois y aller, mais faites attention! Vous risquez de tuer quelqu'un ou surtout de vous prendre une belle amende. Au revoir, Melle David._

_- Ziva, répliqua-t-elle._

_- Ziva, dit-il en souriant._

_ Et il s'écarta du véhicule. Elle le regarda s'éloigner de sa fenêtre et faire demi-tour avant de l'interpeller._

_- Inspecteur DiNozzo!_

_ Il se retourna et l'observa, un sourire sur les lèvres._

_- Ca vous dirait d'aller boire un verre quand vous aurez fini votre enquête?_

_-Pourquoi pas? Je vous appelle?_

_- Tenez, dit-elle en lui tendant un bout de papier, voici mon numéro, inspecteur._

_- Appelez-moi Tony, Ziva. A bientôt!_

_- A bientôt!_

_ Et elle l'observa rejoindre son coéquipier, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle les vit bavarder puis Tony mit un coup de poing dans l'épaule de son coéquipier en rigolant. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait mais elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de l' avait l'impression que quelque chose de mystérieux se dégageait de lui. Quelque chose qui lui était inconnu et qui faisait apparaître cette boule dans le ventre à la fois très agréable mais aussi légèrement inquiétante. _

_Fin Flashback_

La jeune femme fit une pause, observant la ville par la grande fenêtre. Elle avait toujours été séduite par les Etats-Unis et avait été heureuse d'y revenir cinq ans auparavant. Elle se tourna à nouveau vers ses coéquipiers et reprit le fil de son histoire :

- Après cela, tout est allé très vite. Il n'a pas attendu la fin de son enquête pour aller boire un verre et une semaine plus tard, on sortait ensemble. Les mois se succédèrent, et nous étions heureux. Je ne passais plus que très peu de temps sur le campus. Nous ne pouvions rester longtemps l'un loin de l'autre. J'avais fait la connaissance de tous ses collègues. Je venais de fêter mes vingt ans lorsque je suis tombée enceinte. Cela nous a encore plus rapproché ; j'étais jeune mais je n'avais pas du tout envie de continuer au Mossad et nous étions prêts à fonder une famille. Quand Léa est née, ce fut le bonheur complet. Tout était parfait. J'ai été enceinte une seconde fois alors que Léa n'avait même pas un an. J'ai eu des jumeaux cette fois, Matt et Marie. Trois ans plus tard, j'ai mis au monde ma dernière fille, Camille. Nous avons vécu après sa nasisance nos dernières semaines de joie.

La jeune femme fit une pause et laissa son regard errer au loin. Elle se laissa envahir par les souvenirs de ses jours de bonheur.

_Flashback_

_ La jeune femme se réveilla et s'étira, heureuse de retrouver son lit après avoir passé une semaine à la maternité. Elle n'avait jamais aimer les hôpitaux. Elle ouvrit les yeux et aperçut son mari qui l'observait._

_- Bonjour!_

_- Bonjour ma chérie. Bien dormie?_

_-Très bien. Tes bras m'avaient manqué!_

_- Seulement mes bras? Demanda-t-il en l'enserrant._

_- Et aussi ton regard, répondit-elle alors qu'il la fixait, les yeux brillant d'amour. Et tes lèvres!_

_ Il approcha ses lèvres de son cou et d'y déposer une multitude de baisers légers comme l'air. La jeune femme ria. Un soupir se fit entendre dans un coin de la pièce. Le jeune homme lâcha sa femme avant de se dresser sur son coude. Son épouse parcourut la pièce de ses yeux avant d'arrêter son regard sur le berceau. Un léger grognment d'un bébé gêné dans son sommeil se fit entendre. Elle connaissait ce bruit par coeur maintenant et savait que sa fille était en train de se réveiller. Elle se leva doucement et s'avança. Elle se pencha au-dessus du berceau et croisa deux magnifques petits yeux verts grands ouverts :_

_- Bonjour, ma princesse, dit-elle en souriant._

_ Elle attrappa dans ses bras la petite qui cessa aussitôt de s'agiter. Elle retourna vers le lit, son précieux fardeau serré contre son sein. Elle se rallongea aux côtés de son mari et garda la petite sur elle, la tête posée contre sa poitrine, dans une position rassurante. Ils demeurèrent ainsi quelques minutes avant que du bruit ne se fit entendre dans le reste de la maison. Ils n'attendirent guère longtemps avant qu'un léger frottement se fit entendre à la porte et que trois petites têtes enfantines apparaissent dans l'entrebaîllement. Les enfants se précipitèrent sur le grand lit et se blottirent entre leurs parents. Ils demeurèrent ainsi, toute la matinée._

_Fin du flashback._

La jeune femme ferma les yeux et se retourna pour laisser une unique larme couler. Elle se ressaisit et reprit son récit, la gorge nouée par le chagrin.

- Camille avait tout juste un an lorsque nous fûmes invités à une soirée à l'ambassade d'Israël. Nous ne sortions que rarement depuis la naissance de Léa alors nous avons décidé d'y aller pour une fois. Les enfants avait été confié à la baby-sitter, nous ne prévoyions pas de rentrer trop tard. La soirée se déroula sans incident. Pour une fois, il n'y eut aucun appel de la baby-sitter comme quoi Matt refusait de dormir... Nous rentrâmes aux alentours de 23h.

_Flashback_

_ La jeune femme sortit de la voiture avant de se diriger vers le perron, suivie de son mari. Celui-ci glissa ses bras autour de la taille de sa femme avant de lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille et d'embrasser sa nuque, la faisant montèrent les marches et s'arrêtèrent devant la porte. Alors que le jeune heome allait enfoncé sa clé dans la serrure, la porte s'ouvrit. Brusquement, les deux agents se tendirent et s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre. Tous deux avait reçu une formation militaire et ils sortirent leurs armes sans même se concerter du regard. Tony poussa entièrement le battant de la porte pour laisser la jeune femme passer avant de la suivre, assurant ses arrières, comme toujours. Ils avancèrent ainsi, silencieusement, jusqu'à attteindre la porte du salon. La jeune femme se figea sur place, incapable d'avancer. Son mari s'avança devant elle et aperçut le corps sans vie de leur baby-sitter, étendu par terre, une tache de sang écarlate à côté. Il porta ses doigts à son cou mais ne trouva aucun battement. Lorsqu'il croisa le regard de sa femme, il vit se briser le masque froid d'agent du Mossad qu'elle avait posée sur son visage depuis qu'ils avaient découvert la porte d'entrée ouverte. Elle laissa tomber son arme à terre avant de se précipiter à l'étage. Tony la suivit tout en sortant son téléphone._

_- Inspecteur DiNozzo, section criminelle de la police de Philadelphie. Je signale un meurtre au 2143 Washington Avenue. Envoyez une équipe et une ambulance. Il y a peut-être d'autres... blessés._

_- NONNNNNNNNNNNN! Entendit-il tout à coup._

_ Il se précipita dans la chambre de sa fille aînée où il trouva sa femme, assise par terre, serrant contre elle le corps de sa fille aînée. Il n'avait jamais vu la jeune femme dans un tel état, elle qui était toujours si maîtresse d'elle-même._

_ Une heure plus tard, Ziva était assise sur le perron, enroulée dans un couverture, les yeux dans le vide tandis que des officiers entreaient et sortaient de leur maison. Les voisins, réveillés par les sirènes et les gyrophares se tenaient tous sur leur perron, à l'affût des évènements. Tony se tenait à quelques mètres de sa femme, entouré par quelques-uns de ses coéquipiers._

_- Ecoute Tony, on va faire tout ce qu'on peut pour trouver celui qui a fait ça, déclara l'inspecteur, un de ses amis. On va cherhcer tous les types que tu as coffrés s'il le faut._

_- Tu devrais chercher aussi du côté de Ziva, Jim._

_- Qu'st-ce que tu veux dire?_

_- Que je ne suis pas le seul à avoir des ennemis, et que ceux de ma femme sont lus dangereux! Répliqua l'italien._

_- Ecoute Tony, je crois qu'il va falloir que tu nous dise qui est véritablement ta femme. On sait tous que vous n'avez jamais dit la vérité._

_- Ma femme est un agent israélien._

_- Quelle agence?_

_- Mossad. Répondit-il sans tenir compte des visages stupéfait de ses collègues._

_- Ce n'est pas tout, hein? Répliqua Jim_

_- Non, son père est Eli David, le directeur du Mossad._

_- Tu... commença Jim avant de se reprendre, il est au courant?_

_- De quoi?_

_- Que tu as épousé sa fille et que tu lui a fais... enfin tu vois!_

_- Je n'en sais rien._

_ Jim se tourna vers le perron où Ziva était toujours immobile. Il l'interpella lui faisant relever la tête. Elle se leva et rejoins les trois hommes._

_- Ziva, commença Jim, on doit savoir pour l'enquête si ton père est au courant de ta situation aux Etats-Unis._

_- Il ne sait rien mais tu peux l'appeler si tu veux._

_- D'accord. Tu penses qu'il sera coopératif?_

_ La jeune femme répondit d'un haussement d'épaules avant de retouner s'asseoir suivie de son mari. Alors que le jeune homme la serrait dans ses bras, elle se tourna vers lui et vit qu'il luttait contre les larmes;_

_- Tu as le droit de pleurer Tony, dit-elle entre deux pleurs._

_- Pourquoi? Pourquoi ça nous arrive à nous? Qu'est-ce que nous avons fait pour mériter ça?_

_ Et sur ces mots, il laissa ler larmes coulés sur leurs joues. Ils restèrent enlacés ainsi jusu'au petit matin, tandis que les policiers quittaient peu à peu leur maison._


End file.
